I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the application of crop protection chemicals such as fertilizers, herbicides, insecticides, fungicides and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to nozzle arrangements for fluid spray applicators that ensure fluid is evenly dispersed over a broad area.
II. Description of the Related Art
Most agricultural sprayers are mounted to a motor vehicle. These sprayers typically include one or more tanks in which material to be applied to a farm field is stored, a boom, a plurality of spray nozzles mounted along the boom, plumbing for carrying materials from the tank to the nozzles, and at least one pump for forcing material from the tank, through the plumbing and out the nozzles.
Most boom and nozzle arrangements are designed so that the chemicals are sprayed straight down on the plants. However, recent studies suggest that advantages can be achieved if the boom and nozzles are turned to angle the nozzles back about 10 to 20 degrees. One advantage is that angling the nozzles back ensures some overlap of the spray pattern delivered by adjacent nozzles and, thus, more complete chemical coverage. Another advantage is that angling the nozzles helps the chemical reach weeds that may be hidden underneath the foliage of the crop. For example, if one sprays straight down, the chemical may be blocked by the leaves of soybean plants and never reach the weeds hiding beneath these leaves.
Many boom and nozzle arrangements are designed so that it is either not possible to angle the nozzles back or requires substantial labor or retrofitting to do so. Thus, there is a real need for a nozzle that can be used on a conventional boom and with a traditional nozzle holder for providing all the advantages of angling the boom and nozzles without the labor and expense associated with angling the boom and nozzles.
The present invention provides a nozzle tip that provides all of the advantages of angling the boom of an agricultural spray system without the cost and labor involved modifying the spray system to angle the boom. The nozzle tip of the present invention can be used with any nozzle cap designed to hold ISO size nozzle tips. The nozzle tip includes an inner member and an outer member which work in combination to generate the desired pattern. The nozzle tip of the present invention uses a unique eduction mixing system and an angled discharge opening to provide all of the benefits without the expense of angling the spray boom.